lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Numenorian
The Numenorian are sub-sect species of Humanity who hailed from the island of Atlantis, and were bred from Elven, and Frankish stock. The Numenorians are a mixture of Elven, and Frankish bloodlines that morphed into a new kind of human in the form of the Numenorians, and another lesser version in the form of the Atlantians of whom share many qualities with the Numenorians but are in the end mainly human in characteristics. The Numenorians are most known for the fact that they are basically immortal in age, and only a few things can cause them to actually die of old age, while they can be killed as easily as any mortal though. The Numenorians first came into being when they were transplanted to the island of Atlantis by Ulthuan who wanted to use the Franks as slave labor to mine the extremely valuable mines that dotted the island. For centuries they mined for the Elves until over the years the Franks morphed into the Atlantians, and a new segment grew from the mingling of Elves and these Atlantians which came to be the Numenorians. The Numenorians would take control of Atlantis and from here they would create the Empire of Numeron which grew exponentially throughout the world. Malekor would menipulate them into destroying themselves with Chaotic visions of grandeour and this caused them to be punished by their gods. When Atlantis was destroyed the Numenorian fled to Europe where they would eventually come to found the Massive Empire of Numeron. Once very numerous the Numenor are now a dwindling species, and their numbers are now only found in a few ruling families in Central Europe. The Numenorians were never the most populous of groupings but they maintained a heavy influence over huge areas, and they were often grouped together with their cousins in the Atlantians. The Numenorians suffered incredible losses during the Downfall of Atlantis, and then the Downfall of Numeron sealed their population's fate, and caused the loss of power continent wide for them. The Numenorians have been steadily growing since the days of the Downfall of Numeron in the south, but in the north they are being slowly destroying in fighting against the Empire. History : "Everything is built on the long dead ruins of the Numenorians. They founded all the cities. Formed the outlines of every country when they made a province. They built the dynasties that exist to this day. It always shocks and amazed me that this small group could so dramatically adjust the direction that Europe went." : -Bill Lovie Early History Atlantis The Island of Atlantis was first founded by Elves from the island of Ulthuan . For a time the island was completely controlled and lived on by only Elves, but this all changed with the coming of Man in Europe. With man there were many Elves on Atlantis who felt that there were some jobs that the humans could be doing instead of the Elves. In this way the Elves began bringing huge numbers of Human slaves, mainly from the French region who they used for many of their manual labor tasks. Over centuries of inbreeding between the massively numerically superior humans and the dwindling population of Elves the island saw the creation of a new kind of Human who would come to be called the Numerons. Destruction of Atlantis Europe The Fall of the Empire Main Article : Downfall of Numeron Present Day At present the Numenor are no longer the rulers of Europe, but they do maintain the rule over the Kingdoms of Arnor, Umbar, Dol Amroth, and Gondor. Other then these two areas there are other places that maintain families of Numenoreans but they are a dwindling group. Black Numenorians Main Article : Black Numenorian The Black Numenoran's are the group of renegade Numenorian Nobles who rule over the city of Umbar, and the Empire of Umbar, which constitutes numerous villages north of Umbar, and south of Gondor. The Black Numenorean's are ironically and perhaps sadly the largest concentration of Numenorians left alive in the world, and they vastly outnumber their cousins in both Arnor, and Gondor. The Black Numenorians first came into being as the Empire of Numeron begin to collapse under the weight of its moral bankruptsy. This led to the religious leaders in the Pantheon to wipe out the island and it was believed all those Numenorians that had become Black Numenorians. Unfortuantly many were able to escape the destruction of Atlantis on secret boats and they followed the rest of the Numenorians as they fled to Europe. In Europe they would slowly gain in power until the most prominent Black Numenorian in history in the form of Braizen Highven would rise and destroy the Empire of Numeron and lead to the Downfall of Numeron. Following this they were forced to move their opperations to the swamps of Umbar if they were normal in their thinking, or they became human servents of Mordor most likely concentrated in Harad where their is a small town populated by the Black Numenorians to this day. They are in an alliance with Mordor , and are largely supplied by Rome, and this countering allegiances has been a constant juggling act by the Black Numenorians. Although they maintain this juggling act the leadership of the Black Numenorians is more ideologically guided then one might think, and they want to rid themselves of all domination including Mordor, and Rome. Noteable Members Castamir Bedroog See Also : Castamir Bedroog Castamir Bedroog 'or "''Castamir the Usurper" is the son of Fastiv Bedroog making him the Lord of House Bedroog and alongside this the current leader of the Empire of Umbar, and as such a very influencial human in Europe. Castamir has two siblings in the form of Vastamir, and Lanamir Bedroog of whome his brother Vastamir was his best friend until he was killed during the Civil War in Gondor, and his sister Lanamir has attempted for her entire life to gain a closeness with her brother Castamir but he has little patience for her and has treated her poorly most of their life. Before he came to rule of Umbar he was the son of the Gondor loyalist mayorFastiv Bedroog of Umbar, and killed his father in order to faciliate his coming to power in Umbar. During the days following this he would become the leader of Umbar and would lead his forcres to a victory during the Gondor Civil War. During this war though his beloved brother Vastamir would be killed during an ambush and this would cause him great hatred towards the members of House Elessar. A greedy man who hates the way those in mainland Gondor looked down on Umbarians he has come to be a huge thorn in the side of Gondor, and is willing to help anyone who has hostility towards Gondor. With his victory over Gondor complete in his mind he is now working towards removing the collar around his neck in regards to assistence from Rome, and Mordor. Castamir is lucky in that he did not accept the ring of power that Sauron had given to him, as if he had of he would be a much different leader. The Witch King See Also : Witch King '''The Witch King or "Braizen Highven IV."''' '''is the son of Braizen Highven III. making him a member of the now extinct House Highven which ruled over the Empire of Numeron for centuries. Braizen had many siblings of which he killed everyone including his brother Talantia who was set to become the next Emperor after the death of his father. Following this betrayal he swore his soul to Sauron and became the leader of the Nazgul. The Witch King is the most loyal, and trused commander of Sauron, and has a heart of pure evil. He had been responsible for truly terrible acts, and his death would be the next best thing to the death of Sauron. He is the individual that brought down the largest human Empire in history when he caused the Downfall of Numeron through his violent and chaotic leadership. Throughout the war he caused immesurable damage to Central Europe and ended the war when he wove a spell which failed but still managed to destroy much of Westros and create the crater of Pontus and the Iron Islands. Royal Houses House Elessar See Also : House Elessar House Hemsworth See Also : House Hemsworth Category:Gondor Category:Arnor Category:Humans Category:Elves Category:Numenorians